1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a heat pipe system wherein condensed liquid is returned to the evaporator section through a separate subcooled artery. Furthermore, the heat pipe system is arranged so that heat may move in or out of the heat pipe fluid at several locations in the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The management of heat includes the collection of heat, transport of the heat and rejection of waste heat. Under certain conditions, otherwise waste heat may be usefully employed by transporting the heat to the required location where heating is required. There are many different types of systems for the transport of heat, usually employing transfer of a fluid containing the heat or thermal conduction through a liquid or solid. Heat pipes are systems wherein the mass transfer of the thermal transport fluid is accomplished by the heat itself. The fluid is boiled at the location where heat is collected by the heat pipe, and the vapor is condensed at the location where the heat is rejected from the heat pipe. Liquid return has traditionally been through the same conduit which transported the vapor to the condensor. When gravity cannot be relied upon for liquid return and to otherwise control the liquid, the liquid is returned by capillary forces through a wick. The flow of liquid and vapor in opposite directions in the same tube has caused problems. Previously heat pipes have had limited capacity over long distances because of these problems. Therefore, there is need for an improved device for the transport of heat.